Uncharted Dreams
by twilightteam
Summary: Bella and Edward have been in the BDSM lifestyle for years but when they meet a new member how far will they go to protect her. Will it put anyone elses life in danger. Involves bondage, spanking and smut.
1. The beginning

_Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight._

_This chapter involves light spanking and submissive behavior._

* * *

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_

Being that it was eight o'clock in the morning, Edward was already at work and I knew that I wasn't expecting anyone; the sudden knock at the door came as a surprise. But what was on the other side of my open door shock the shit out of me.

There in a tiny puddle on the front porch was a small resemblance of the women I had recently grown to love like a sister.

When I finally got my eyes to focus on her I noticed that she wasn't wearing any shoes and had bright red marks on her arms that were slightly turning purple from the bruises forming. It was only when I bent down to get a closer look that I noticed the blood spilling from a gash on her forehead.

She flinched and pulled away from me when I reached out to help her up off the floor.

"Alice, honey we need to get you into the house before we freeze to death."

I was suddenly reminded that I was only wearing one of Edwards big t-shirts when the wind came bustling through the wrap around porch.

I put my hands under her arms, lifting her up slightly and gently drug her into the house. We got just far enough to shut the front door before she completely collapsed on top of me. When our eyes finally met all I could see was the blankness in her eyes. It was like she wasn't even in there anymore.

As I smoothly tried to slide out from under her she flipped over and flung her arms around my waist and held on to me with a grip that I didn't know a four foot nothing woman could even have.

"I was just going to grab my phone."

"No, please don't send me back. Don't call him. He's going to be so mad that I left."

I tried to comfort her the only way I knew how, I wrapped my arms around her and soothingly rubbed her back. Tears began to fill my eyes while looked at the shell of a woman lying on top of me with blood dried in her hair from the gash on her forehead. Once she was some what calmed down I attempted again to get out from under her.

"I need to get my phone to call Edward to come check you."

She silently nodded her head to give me the okay and slowly lifted off of me. I scrambled to get to the phone as quickly as I could without scaring her.

_RING RING RING _

Why is it when you want the person to answer the phone quickly that when it seems to take forever.

_RING RING RING _

"Hello?"

"You need to come home right now. Alice showed up on our porch covered in bruises and a gash on her head that is bleeding."

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_

With the sudden knock on the door Alice screamed bloody murder and threw her self in the door as if in an effort to keep it from opening.

"What was that? What's going on?"

"Someone knocked on the door and Alice slammed into it and curled up into the fetal position. She is screaming about not sending her back to him. I need you here know!"

"Okay I'm on my way. I'm going to call Carlisle."

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_

"I need to get to the door." Was the last thing I said to him as Alice screamed again with the knock on the door.

I walked over to look out the window next to the door. Standing on my front porch was my brother's wife wearing a huge smile and carrying several bags.

Of course today was the day that she decided to go against god and be up this early in the morning.

"Alice, honey Rosalie is at the door can I let her in?"

She slowly looked up at me and once again silently nodded her head. But as I stood watching I decided that trying to move her was not the best idea, so I spoke through the door telling Rosalie to go around to the back. I walked into the kitchen to grab a wash cloth and greet Rose. I wasn't sure how long I stood at the kitchen counter staring out into the back yard remembering the first time I had seen that same blankness in her eyes.

*******************************************************

Since it was the second Friday of the month that meant it was our turn to host the party at our house. We were in the process of opening our new club and were just waiting on the inspection the following week.

I was standing in the living room with the party in just getting started talking to Angela (my assistant) about some of the things we would need to finish before the club opened.

"I'm not sure that we will be able to get the painters in there right after the inspection, they are having a scheduling crisis."

As much as I love Angela she worries endlessly about every little detail. Up until a few months ago she was a stay at home mom with twin little boys. But since they were now four years old and in pre-school she found she had too much time on her hands. So I asked her to come help me with the opening of the club. Since this was her first job in a few years she was bound and determined to make everything perfect.

"Angela, darling everything will work out. We will figure it out but right now I want you to relax, well as much as you can, and enjoy the party."

With that Angela was called away from me and I stole a glance at beautiful husband that was having a conversation with a tall blonde haired man that I had only seen once before at the last party at Emmett's house. Once he gave me my favorite crooked smile, I shyly smiled back and looked away just in time for a tiny little girl to run into me and drop the glassed of wine she was carrying.

"OH. MY. GOD! I am so sorry. I only looked away for one second."

I wasn't sure what was louder the glasses dropping on to the wood floor or the tiny woman that was now screeching next to me.

"No worries. Believe me there has been worse on this floor."

Just as I was finishing my sentence my husband and the blonde man walked over to access the situation. The blonde man took one look at me, smiled and grabbed the tiny woman by her arm and swung her around so that she was facing him. Even with the look of fear in her eyes she kept her head down and did not speak when he started to holler at her.

"I swear that I can't take you anywhere without you embarrassing me."

I wasn't sure what it was about him that totally freaked me out but I felt the sudden need to protect her from him. But it wasn't until the last sentence that came from his mouth is the most of a hushed tone that he thought I couldn't hear.

"Just wait Alice until I get you home, you can trust that you will never ever embarrass me again."

_So that's her name._

Before I had totally even figured out what my plan was I turned towards Edward and with my eyes casted down to the floor I confessed to something that I didn't even do.

"Master?"

"Yes my pet?" Edward answered with assertiveness that only he can possess while lifting my head with his finger to meet his eyes.

"I'm sorry master, it wasn't her fault I ran into her causing her to drop the glasses on the floor."

I was aware of several things going on at once: Edwards eyes widened with questions I could not answer right then, Alice gasped and closed her eyes as tight as she could and the blonde mans jaw fell to the floor in awe.

"Very well then Bella, please lean over the arm of the sofa and lift up your skirt."

He had been my Dom for the last five years and the last time her had to punish me was about two years ago. Don't get me wrong I have been punish in private in our personal play room but the last time I was truly punish at a party was two years ago.

Edward and I had been involved in BDSM on our own in the privacy of our own homes since we started dating eight years ago during our freshmen year of college. But only took it outside of our house a few years later. When we moved back to our hometown we realized that they wasn't really anyplace that we could go and be ourselves, so we got together with some of our friends that we also involved with the lifestyle and started these parties. It was decided that since Edward and I had come up with the idea and offered our house that he would be the head DOM and top submissive. Given that information I knew that he could not just let me embarrass him and cause a scene and just walk away scott free.

I took a tiny glance in Alice's name to gage how she was doing and if the blonde man had let go of her arm yet, which I noticed that he had.

I made my way to the arm of my beautiful tan sofa that I had just bought yesterday. During all the time it took me to find the perfect sofa, in the list of must haves for the sofa I had never thought about me being bent over it.

I placed my left hand palm down on the sofa cushion while reaching back with my right to hold my skirt up.

"Count them off my pet."

"Yes Master."

I felt the slight sting of his right hand making contact with my rear end.

"One Master"

Thwack

"Two Master"

After a couple more swats the sting was becoming greater and I knew that it would only get worse but I couldn't bring myself to regret my decision.

Thwack

"Nine Master"

I'm sure no matter how bad the sting on my rear end was I could guarantee that Alice would have felt it a lot worse. There was something about the look in James eye that sincerely frightened me.

Thwack

"Ten Master"

"That was the last one my pet, next time be careful about where you are walking."

"Yes Master"

I stood up, put my skirt down and watched as Edward walked away from me to make conversation with some of the party goers. I located Alice standing behind the blonde man with her eyes staring at the floor with a glazed look. She slightly shifted her glaze towards me and that was the first time I had seen the blankness in her eyes.

********************************************************

Rose closing the sliding door brought me out of memory and back to the frightening reality that had her self slammed up against my front door.

"What is going on in here?"

"Alice showed up on the porch about a half hour ago bloody and bruised. She seemed barely even alive until I tried to get the phone to call Edward and then she started screaming asking me to not send her back to him."

"Who's him? Is Edward on his way? Where is she? What happened to her? How long until Edward gets here? How did she get here?"

I should have known that Rose would start asking questions that I didn't have answers to.

"Rose I have no idea what is going on but Edward should be here any minute."

We stood there face to face just staring at each other and by the looks on our faces we had no idea what to do from this point. We slowly started to make our way towards the front as Alice screamed bloody murder. Once we had reached Alice I could tell that Edward was trying to get in the front door and she was using all of her body strength to slam the door on him and keep him out of the house.

"Go around to the back." I yelled as loud as I could to make sure he heard over Alice who was still screaming.

Once he stopped trying to come in the front she calmed down enough to crawl on to my lap and hold on with all her might. It was only then that I realized that she didn't have on anything below her waist other than her underwear and I could see the bruises forming on her thighs from where she had been obliviously punish. But she was punished to an extreme that I had never seen before and would never wish on even my worst enemy.

I blinked back the tears in my eyes trying to be strong for Alice but the more I looked at her, the harder it got.

Edward walked towards us slowly with Carlisle right behind him. I felt Alice tense up and grip to me tighter. I rubbed her back soothingly again in hopes that should like Edward take a look at her wounds.

"Alice darling I need to take a look at the gash on your head, okay?"

She looked at him with her blank eyes and barely nodded her head. Edward examined the gash on her head and attempted to clean up the dried blood with the wash cloth I forgot I was hold in my hand. Once he wiped off the blood he realized that the gash wasn't that bad and it would only need a few stitches. He asked her to move both her hands and feet, including fingers and toes to see if anything was broken. Once she seemed to relax a little he moved up to take a look at the bruises on her arms and check her ribs. I was amazed that he had managed to get all this done with her still sitting in my lap.

The feeling in my legs was starting to fade and I could no longer feel my toes. But I couldn't bring myself to get up and make her move.

Once both Edward and Carlisle were satisfied that she would be okay and had stitched up her head they backed off and headed to the kitchen with Rose in hopes that I could get her to open up about what happen.

She was calmed down enough that she had stop sobbing and was just sitting quietly sniffling. I really didn't want to disturb her but I couldn't protect her if I didn't know what she was running from. I mean don't get me wrong I had a very good idea but unfortunately I could just run with my concerns.

"Alice I need you to tell me what happen?"

She looked at me again but instead of seeing those blank eyes I saw complete and utter terror. Whatever had happen to her certainly did a number on her.

"I…uh…umm…he….safe word…..stop…..run….lock" was all she could manage to mutter loud enough so that I could hear it. I knew at this point I wasn't going to get a lot of information out of her, so I decided to start simple.

"Alice, who did this to you?"

"James" she quietly mumbled before she started sobbing hysterically again.

Edward came in and gave her a shot to calm her down since she was having trouble breathing. I watched her eyes as she slowly calm down and eventually closed her eyes to fall asleep. I knew that there was no way I was getting her up off the floor and to the sofa by myself. So I tried to whisper yell and hope that they would hear me in the kitchen.

"Edward, a little help please."

I watched as Edward made his way back to the front door with a sly little smirk on his face.

"You look so cute sitting there holding the only person in the world that is smaller than besides a child." He stated while lifting Alice off me and turning towards the living room. He laid her on the sofa and I covered her with a blanket before heading to the kitchen with the others.

I somberly walked to the kitchen remembering the look in her eyes when she spoke his name: James. I usually wasn't a violent person, which someone on the outside of our lifestyle would think was a contradiction but what we do is controlled. I'm a firm believer that when someone gets violence, whether it is at a bar or party, you are not in control. When I look at the bruises and red marks on her body I know that he was not in control so to me it was abuse.

I had just made it to the kitchen and was grabbing bottled water out of the refrigerator when the tears starting flowing and I knew that there was no way to stop them. I felt Edward wrap his arms around me to semi comfort me and semi hold me up as my knees were giving out.

"How could he do this to her? She is so tiny and helpless. I knew that he was bad news."

"Are you certain he did this?"

"Yes, Edward I'm certain. She freaking told me it was him."

I knew that I shouldn't be yelling at Edward but how could he ask if I was certain. I also knew that he was trying to remain calm in this situation but he wasn't the one who opened the door to scene on the porch.

"What are we going to do now?"

It kind of surprised me that Rose was the one to answer my question.

"I gave Emmett a call and he is on his way. Before you get all crazy I told him not to knock and to go straight to the back door."

They stood there talking about pointless things just trying to pass the time until Emmett gets here. I slowly sipped on my water and attempted to join the conversation but I couldn't get my mind passed the picture of Alice on the porch.

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_

"I thought you told him to come to the back door?"

"I did. Guess he forget, you know how your brother can be."

I walk to the living room to look at Alice, who was still sleeping quietly on the sofa. Once I made sure she was still covered I walked to open the front door so that my wonderful brother wouldn't knock again. I was half way to the door when I hear my brother come traipsing through the back door.

Guess he remember, of course it wasn't until after he had already knocked. I made my way to the kitchen and was stopped dead in my tracks by the continuation of knocking.

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_

I spun around to look out the window next to the door; all I could see was the gut wrenching sight of dirty blonde hair.

* * *

If you would like me to keep continue this story please review and let me know. Thank you.


	2. Authors Note

Due to unfortunate events I have to put my story on hiatus.

My grandfather passed away last week and they think that my grandmother will follow soon, so we are staying out of town for now and it seems that the airline as lost my laptop. Well they lost my luggage and my laptop but the laptop is most important. As soon as we get back to San Diego or the airline decides to replace the laptop I will update my story.

My complete apologies.


End file.
